


Another Life

by TomatoBookworm



Series: Her Heritage [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19586935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “I don’t need another life,” May’s LMD said.- Can be read independently from rest of the series.





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you.

The LMD tilted her chin towards the exit. “Go.”

“How do we know you won’t stab us in the back?” Daisy asked, with one hand raised defensively.

“Because I know what I am.”

“An evil robot?” Jemma said.

“A copy of Melinda May, with all of her memories.”

Jemma hesitated, but Daisy believed her.

“Are you coming with us?” Daisy asked.

“I don’t need another life,” May’s LMD said. “There’s no Lai Shi for me. The life I had is enough. It’s time to give May’s back.”

The girls ran. She remained, guarding the team’s back, as she’d always done.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I’ve been meaning to write this forever since [The Life We Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876593). Thanks to the drabble challenge for finally giving me the motivation! 
> 
> \- I am not on Tumblr but I am happy to take drabble prompts in the comments! Gen fic or any ship except Ward and AIDA.


End file.
